The present invention is directed to centrifuges and, more specifically, is directed to a holder apparatus designed to prevent any rotational movement of a centrifuge machine on the support surface upon which it is rested.
Centrifuge machines are designed to operate centrifuge rotors at high speeds in order to produce the necessary forces to accomplish the separation of each of the fluid samples located within the rotor. Since the speeds of the rotors are very high, much concern exists with respect to ensuring that the rotor maintains its proper position within the centrifuge machine. Otherwise, the interior of the centrifuge machine may be damaged. In some instances the balance loading in the rotor is inadvertently not achieved prior to the operation of the centrifuge. An unbalanced load on the rotor may cause possible disengagement of the rotor from the drive spindle or actual breakage of the drive spindle in the centrifuge. The result of such a circumstance would be damage not only to the rotor and the fluid samples, but also to the interior of the centrifuge machine in which the rotor is contained. The centrifuge machine is designed in such a manner that a disengaged rotor is contained safely within the centrifuge.
Some centrifuge machines are relatively small for use on a work table. The weight of these machines is lighter than some of the relatively large ultra-centrifuge machines that are designed for positioning on a floor. In the event of an unbalanced rotor condition in the centrifuge the rotor may become disengaged and thrash around in the rotor chamber. The forces generated by the loose rotor may cause the centrifuge machine to move around the table. Such a condition is highly undesirable in that there is the possibility of damage to other equipment on the table as well as possible harm to operators who may be in the vicinity.
The amount of torque and motion caused by the rotor within the rotor chamber when it thrashes around after breakage of its drive spindle caused by rotor imbalance will result in a rotative motion in the centrifuge machine itself. In the case of a table top type of centrifuge machine which is small and relatively lightweight, the centrifuge is not able to withstand the forces generated, resulting in a reactive motion in the centrifuge itself.
Some solutions to this problem have been to physically bolt the centrifuge machine to a fixed location on the table top. However, this approach would require the undesirable need to remove the bolts or other fastening means every time the centrifuge machine is to be moved.